Head Over Heels
by weaslytwinmaterial
Summary: "Hello welcome to Camp Half-Blood we've been expecting you"", "By the way I'm Riley, Riley Manner from the Morpheus cabin , and I'm guessing that you are the famous Calliope that basically everybody has been talking about here" well you guessed it Calliope Clearwater is a 19 year old demigod who has just traveled basically all the way from Australia hope you like my story XD
1. The First Day

**A/N: PJO is not mine and nor will it ever be (i wish it was though)**

**But anyway I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS STORY OF MY CREATION**

* * *

Head Over Heels

On this bright summer morning filled with breezes and light chills there was laughter heard, coming from the sound of many children from the ages of 7 to 21. In the midst of everything that was in that large camp there was a hill and on it there stood two teenagers, one by the age of seventeen and the other by the age of 19, one boy and one girl. Both of who were chatting amicably to one another about something rather serious or something hilarious. And so it was then that are real story began.

"Hello welcome to Camp Half-Blood we've expected you", "By the way I'm Riley, Riley Manner from the Morpheus cabin , and I'm guessing that you are the famous Calliope that basically everybody has talked about here", hmm interesting they have talked about me I feel loved. OHH I guess I should introduce myself as you have heard i'm Calliope Clearwater I'm now 19 years of age and I just figured out I'm a half blood! Who knew! Well I'm guessing everybody at this camp knew but yanno details, details. I have traveled all the way across the world basically to get here (and let me tell you Pegasus are not very comfortable) at this lovely little place called Long Island, New York. And now I am talking to a very handsome dude with purple-ish black hair and gorgeous turquoise eyes I mean if I didn't like blonde hair and blue eyes so much I would've flirted with him like there was no tomorrow. OK OK now back to reality, as I have rambled in my head about who I am exactly while Riley has yammerd like a 2-year-old in an ice-cream shop about the camp and I guess I should be listening because its kind of important but I get distracted really easily, I have ADHD and dyslexia. And sorry, again I have talked now this time I'm serious REALITY ITS GO TIME! Riley was talking about some dude named Chiron and another few people named like Percy, Annabeth, and Grover. Kind of weird names I know, but apparently they were like super good leaders, so Chiron here is the head of the camp or so I've heard and then there is Percy who I think is the sword master here in the amphitheater and Annabeth is supposedly the head of a new tech club that they made here and well this one is the craziest one I've heard but the Grover guy is GET THIS! THE LORD OF THE WILD! That's crazy right but anyways other than them they're some pretty cool places here like ooohh the rock climbing which apparently from what I'm seeing has lava super cool shit right. And the camp has singalongs every night after dinner and that they're almost 20 different cabins of all the different kinds of gods and goddesses that I had no idea about. Well back to Riley again, " and here comes Luna Martell she's in the Iris cabin she's really amazing and super pretty but don't tell her I said that" "hah ok I promise I wont so what's the deal with her what's her "super powers" ?" he fidgeted a little when I asked that like in the sort of way were you don't want to talk about something, " She has the ability to transport anywhere in the sunlight as long as its right next to a stream or something as little as a drop of dew, and none of her siblings have that power so her ability is very rare", and as he finished his sentence Luna came running up the hill where we had stood. " Hey y'all, so I've heard that umm this is the Calliope that everybody has been on about and I just wanted to figure out myself if it really was her" awww I am the main source of gossip here " Hell Yes its me and you must be Luna Martell I have heard so much about you!" she blushed and stammered " You have oh my oh my I just love that" ME TOOO I thought and then she started up again and said well I have come to take you to the Hermes cabin where you will be staying for the night unless your parentage is decided today" wooww cool " So if you don't mind Hun we have a schedule" So I see " alright well see you Riley I hope you have a very good morning" and as he was running back to his own cabin he shouted "You too!" and then he disappeared from sight and never to be seen again nahhhh I'm just kidding that would be horrible, and as I was just standing there Luna looked at me expectedly and I gladly started to run down the hill where she was now at.


	2. The Parentage Process

**The Parentage Process**

The Hermes cabin isn't so comfy, I mean its cozy and all but it's very stuffy and there's nothing new to it and trust me when I say I like new and flashy. But I'm not like those material girls that are all about clothes and glitter NO MAM (or sir) I am all about the natural look in clothing but in makeup hmmm lets just say I'm a very dark kind of girl. All in all I'm a Jeans and T-Shirt person. Any way on to reality, I was sitting on a spring bed in the cabin waiting for Luna to come back. She said she was going to introduce me to Percy the swordsman or something like that to get my sword and then we would spar a little bit and then head off to dinner and eat and such. So I just waited and while I was waiting I do believe I drifted off to sleep and it was pretty much filled with no dreams, except for when I was waking up I heard this woman speaking and it was so soothing and motherly I almost went back to sleep, _Soon my daughter you shall know who you are and why you are, _and that was when I woke up to hear Luna telling me we had to go. We were on best friend terms right now ( I know right so fast for a friendship like that but what can I say she's really nice) calling each other "Sista" and laughing when one would fall down and hurt themselves like true sisters would. Today being my first day at camp I learned all about her I knew that she was from Houston, Texas her dads name was Rick, she had 5 brothers (non-godly) and two sisters, daughter of Iris and had a very special talent that none of her brothers or sisters knew about (which of course I already knew about), she excelled at archery, and her birthday was 3/23/96. And as you know I like to ramble in my head while walking so as I was talking in my head we made our way to the amphitheater and that's when I stopped. I had just seen basically the sexiest person ever. He was 6'2 with gorgeous green eyes that looked like the ocean and dark jet black hair and looked like he was probably in his 20s. "That's Percy" Luna said "He's the teacher for sword fighting and he has been here since he was 12 so he basically knows just about everybody here." And as she stopped talking Percy sauntered over with a blonde girl who I hadn't seen before. "Hey, I'm Percy and this is Annabeth and I will be your swordsman today as you can see this is the amphitheater and those are the dummies over there and that's the shed and well you get the idea of what I'm trying to say so let's get going." And we did get going for 3 hours of picking out a dagger (its name is estía meaning hearth and focus) and sparring till my arm was about to fall off that it hurt so much. After we got done with that me and Luna went to the dining hall for some food. Once we got there and got our food and sacrificed to the gods we sat down and ate before Chiron started talking "Everyone as you have probably heard we have a new camper, her name is Calliope Clearwater and you will treat her as your very own flesh and blood, Understood" and everyone nodded but then there was a silence and a lot of staring and I really thought I had like a spider on my head or something that is until I saw a slight gleam of light on my head that had a goatskin cloak and a tall green staff on it. And right then and there I knew I was in trouble. Because I had just found out who my mother was and telling all the gods was going to be a pain in the butt. A very large pain in the gluteus maximus. For I your very own Calliope Clearwater was the daughter of Hera.


End file.
